Typically, air interface communication protocols, such as 4G LTE and 5G NR are used to communicate between user equipment (UE) and a cellular network base station. However, side-link and device to device (or ProSe) communication is also possible. In side-link communications, vehicle UE communicates with another instance of vehicle UE, either directly or with the assistance of a base station. Similarly, other forms of UE can perform device to device (D2D) or ProSe communication directly or via a base station. Such direct communication may be useful if there is data that would be useful to transmit to particular instances of UE that are in the immediate vicinity of a transmitting UE.
While such side-link communications may be beneficial in certain instances, not all UE may use the same air interface communication protocol. Therefore, the ability of various instances of UE to coexist may result in significant inefficiencies, such as different frequency channels being needed to be allocated to each air interface.